A Hundred Sleepless Nights : Chapter 1
by peterrfackinparkerr
Summary: Fan fiction for Kellic. Just read it.


My stomach started to turn as I walked through the main doors. This school was huge.. It was at least 10 times the size as my old one back in San Diego. I want to throw up. I'm so out of place here. My dad had finally gotten that big promotion and usually with a huge promotion, comes a transfer. Students shuffled down the hallways, pushing past each other to reach their lockers. The halls filled with chatter as people stopped to gossip with their friends. Avoiding eye contact, I averted my eyes to the slip of paper I held tightly in my hand.

'Locker #2239' I thought to myself..'Now where the hell is that?' My eyes darted around, looking for some sort of direction.

_"Watch where I'm going queer."_ Some guy snapped in my direction after I almost walked into him, I looked back as his friends laughed and threw around high fives to each other. I rolled my eyes. 'This will be good for us.. It's a new experience, you'll love it here!' I mocked my dad, 'I hate it here.' I mumbled to myself. Frustration started to boil inside. The final bell rang, _"Well that's fucking awesome."_ I groaned. Taking a deep breath, I leaned against the wall, repeatedly hitting my head against it.

"_Hey… Uh… Are you alright? Do you need the nurse? You look a bit distressed.. And crazy."_

I stopped, looking in the direction of the voice, furrowing my eye brows. _"Uh.. I'm just.. Meditating.."_

Who is this guy..?

_"Funny. I thought meditating was suppose to be calming and didn't involve you ramming your head into a wall repeatedly_." He continued to watch me, smug. I stared back at him, raising an eye brow.

_"OH! Sorry!"_ He reached out a hand. _"I'm Kellin. Kellin Quinn."_ He shot me a smile.

I shook his hand. _"I'm Vic Fue-"_ _"Vic Fuentes."_ He finished for me. _"I already know who you are." "Oh.. Weird" "Ya.. Uh, I already had the pleasure of meeting your brother, Mike."_

I couldn't help but laugh at how displeased he seemed. _"Okay then Kellin, can you help me find my locker?"_ His eyes widened, "_Sure! What's the number?"_ I handed him the sheet of paper. He threw his head back, bellowing out a high pitched laugh. _"You're in the opposite side of the school. It's no wonder you were banging your head off of the wall like that! Follow me Victor."_ He started to walk ahead. I swallowed hard, _"Uh, it's just Vic.."_ He shot me an apologetic look. I was less then pleased with my name, so I shortened it much to my liking.

Kellin led me up the stairs. _"So where did you move here from?" _

_"San Diego."_

_"Oh! How are you liking Orlando then?" _

_"It's hot and bright…"_

_"Yeah.. That is true. I didn't know!"_ he threw his hands up dramatically.

I smiled. _"Sarcasm? Something I wouldn't have expected from prissy white kids."_

He scrunched up his nose, _"Funny guy you are. Besides, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't San Diego just as hot and bright?"_

I shrugged.

_"Well this is your locker. What class do you have?"_

I scrambled for my schedule, pulling it out of my bag. Kellin peeked at it over my shoulder, _"Hm.. Chemistry and Bio, smart guy."_ I smirked down at the sheet, turning my head to face him, my heart jumped as I realized how close he was and with out even noticing it, I stepped away from him. His eyes watched me, pained. He cleared his throat, quickly composing himself.

I forced a laugh, trying to lighten the mood, _"Sorry.. I just scare easily."_

He nodded,_ "Well, good luck Vic."_ Kellin winked at me as he walked off.

I watched as the skinny, pale boy hurried down the hall way, disappearing around the corner.

I was dreading Bio, I scanned the paper, looking for the room number. Dragging my feet down the hall way, I slowly came to the realization that I was headed in the same direction as Kellin took. Turning right down the elongated, empty hallway, I stared at each door, looking for my classroom number. Finally, the second last door on the left gave me what I was looking for. Sheepishly, I knocked on the door.

A tall, balding middle aged man came to my aid, _"Yes..?"_

_"Uh, I'm Vic, I'm new here and.."_

_"And you're late Mr. Fuentes. But it's your first day, just don't make it a habit."_

I nodded quickly. He ushered me into the class, introducing me to the classroom full of teenagers, whose eyes watched me intently. I stared back at them, trying to keep my cool.

Teenagers smell fear.

_"Alright Fuentes, you can take a seat back there beside Mr. Quinn."_ My eyes caught a glimpse of the small boy who sat at the back with his head down, madly scribbling something onto his paper. Hurrying to my seat, I hit Kellin lightly on the arm. He looked up, expression of worry but quickly switched it and smiled at me.

_"Why didn't you tell me we had the same class?"_ I whispered.

_"That'd be too easy."_ He smiled again then went back to his writing. I rolled my eyes, yeah well it would have saved me time and embarrassment.

As I sat there, zoning in and out, I scrambled to keep up with the notes. Kellin kept snickering at me every time the teacher would begin writing something else and I would breathe out in frustration. Finally, the joyous sound of the bell went, I sat back, watching students flee the class. My anxiety was getting the better of me as I slowly gathered my things.

_"Scared?"_ Kellin came up behind me.

_"Is it obvious?"_

_"Ya.. but I suspected it.. I'll help you to your next class this time."_ His eyes sincere.

Kellin's nice, I mean, it's nice to have at least one person go out of their way to help me. My brother on the other hand was having better luck then me. But he was always more confident like that. Me on the other hand, well, I hate people. Anything that involved interaction with the outside world, truth be told, I'd rather spend all my time on my music.

As Kellin led me down the hallway, I continued to feel the many stares beginning to burn a hole through me.

_"HEY! What's your problem?"_ I looked up from the ground, just in time to witness some guy shove Kellin into a locker, pain written on his face. I made the connection, it was the same guy who called me a queer this morning. He was tall. Slightly intimidating. He was picking on Kellin.

Without thinking, I wedged myself in between them._ "Get away from him!"_

_"Who's this? You're new booooooyfriend?"_ He covered his mouth from laughing so hard.

_"NO!"_ Kellin shouted from behind me.

_"No? Awe so he's not your new butt buddy?"_

My cheeks burned,_ "I'm not gay."_ I mumbled.

_"Sure. Whatever."_ He nudged my shoulder, shoving a finger into Kellin's face,

_"I'll see you around fag."_ I clenched my teeth, turning around to face Kels. He fixed his sweater, smoothing out the wrinkles. I hadn't really noticed until now, but his skin was nice, clear.. He dressed fairly nice for a guy..

_"That's Austin, Austin Carlile."_ I came back down to earth. _"_

_He's always bugging me.."_ I looked at Austin from the distance, he was watching us back, I could smell the douche bag from here.

_"Why do you let him push you around?"_ I asked without taking my eyes off of Carlile.

Kellin didn't say anything. I spun around, staring at him, waiting for an answer.

Kellin bit down on his lip. He looked so innocent… and scared. _"I'm the only openly gay student in this school Vic."_

My mouth dropped. Kellin looked down, fidgeting with his books. _"I'd understand if you didn't want to be my friend either."_

Pain was smothered in that sentence. Quickly gathering my dignity, I once again lightly punched Kellin on the shoulder, _"Your sexuality is your choice, I'm cool with it."_

He looked back up at me, _"Thanks."_ He smiled at me, showing a perfect set of pearly whites. I stared in awe.

Whoa. No.

I gulped in air._ "Uh.. Chem?"_

_"YES! Learning! Okay!"_ I laughed at his urgency.

Maybe it won't be too bad here after all.


End file.
